Cakey
Cakey is a contestant on both the original and reloaded version of Object Invasion. In the reloaded version she competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes and currently competes on the Aquatic Avocados. Appearance She's a strawberry cake with candles on the top with stripes in the middle. Changes Episode 1 She has a much simpler design with a stripe going across the middle of the body, which has an outline. She has no candles and there is a gradient filling the body. Episodes 2 - 3 She has purple striped candles now, the gradient has been removed, and the color scheme is slightly different. There is no outline over the stripe. Episode 4 She became a bit darker while gaining a "barbershop" pattern on the candles. The cake's singular stripe has been changed for 4 "waves" and there is now shading across the side and bottom. The shading doesn't go over the stripe patterns. Episodes 5 - 6 She became lighter and no longer has bottom shading. The stripes also have shading now and she has less candles. Episode 7 She became brighter with a darker outline. Personality When she's not enjoying talking to her friends, Cakey will most likely complain about something. It has been shown in episodes 3 and 4 that she cares about the well-being of those she cares about, but while there used to be a balance of times she would help and times she would get angry, Snow More Puns onwards seems to get rid of that and she seems more frustrated and angry as each episode goes on. It is also shown that she loves her phone. She was happily tapping away on it in Don't Strike, Spare My Life and in Snow More Puns she is constantly on her phone, until it smashes, causing her to get seriously angry. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Cakey argues with Window, saying that he was stupid. When Window replies by laughing and saying knowledge, she kicks him. She is later placed on the Dank Memes. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, WAW sarcastically says for someone to kill him, and he then gets shot. Cakey yells at Grapefruit for shooting him, but he says he asked for it. She then asks if everyone on the show was stupid. During the bowling challenge, she is disgusted by how greasy the ball is but still uses it to bowl. When she only knocks down 3 pins, she blames the ball being unhygienic, despite her proceeding to tap away on her phone. Her team loses the challenge, so they are up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, she notices that Lego is upset and asks why. Lego explains after not realizing Deadpool was decaying up until now, he doesn't think he knows anything about his team, but Cakey follows this by saying not many knew about this and that this wasn't his fault. When Lego still thinks he needs to have more knowledge about his teammates, she suggests having a team meeting. She is safe from being eliminated with 14 likes and 29 votes. She doesn't participate in the racing challenge but she records the race on her phone. Starbucks notices and tells her to record the last part between WAW and Slingshot. The two upload this race online, and they get some good ratings, prompting a high five. In Never the Same, after Lego informs the Mindless Mutated Mangoes about the disappearance of Cup, she asks where he thinks he could have gone. When Popsicle is introduced to the show, she goes up to Cakey and the two start to chat before they both become bored. She admits that the place is always stale and they both go to the Fairy Bean ice cream parlor to get away from people who bore them. During the challenge to find Cup and Phone, Coffee explains how he can use the DNA off Cup's sweatband and put it in a tracker to locate Cup. Cakey calls him a genius. When the team tries to beat Elastic Band to the entrance of the volcano, she tells them to hurry as they were close. When the cage that all the contestants are in drop near iPad, he asks where Phone and Dollar were, while Cakey thinks he should be more confused by the giant cage with them in it, especially since it nearly crushed them. In Snow More Puns, Cakey stays on her phone while the other team members build the snow fort. She texts on it so quickly that she actually burns down a tree. She is shocked by this because she thinks it's someone trying to attack her, so she throws a snowball. Glasses then tells her to calm down and help them but she refuses because she wants someone to reply to her on her phone. Lego says that she had some problems, while also calling her "dude". She complains about him calling her a dude before Glasses breaks the two apart. During the snowball fight, Lego blames Cakey for their fort being weak, and she explains she was trying to text a guy before being distracted by him finally responding. Eventually, Lamp throws Bread at the Mangoes' fort, causing Cakey to drop her phone and it smashes. Angered by this, she returns the favor by throwing Lego and the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage's fort, causing it to collapse. Popsicle calms her down and says she won the challenge for them, much to Cakey's pleasure. In The Crate Outdoors, she is paired up with Phone to push the crates, and they eventually get overtaken by Jelly Bean and Skittle. She is annoyed by this, but Phone encourages her to keep pushing. She and Coffee support Slingshot when he tries to launch Pool across, and when he does, the rebound shocks her. When Lego later blames the whole team for losing the challenge, Cakey says that he used to be nice around the time Pool was dead, but changed once Cup went missing where he was more demanding. Having enough of Lego, she leaves the scene, dragging Popsicle with her. At the elimination, she and everyone else except Lego votes him to be eliminated. Cakey is the only one other than Lego to receive a vote. She is confused, claiming she did nothing, which was exactly why Lego wanted her out. Though because she only received one vote as opposed to Lego's ten votes, she was safe. In Evade From the Crowd, she is placed on a new team. When naming the teams, she suggests calling it the "Famous Ferrets", but is traded out for another name. When the challenge is to find Ethan, Cakey protests to iPad, saying that he can't just send them off looking for a murderer, but he has contracts so he can. Cakey tries to argue against this but iPad starts the challenge. During the challenge, she starts to argue with Skittle and Water, until Button tells them to stop and focus on finding Ethan. Cakey is insulted as she takes this as him telling her what to do, and threatens to push him before being calmed down by Popsicle. She is grouped with her and Skittle to find Ethan and when they do find him, they give him chase. Eventually, the other team members corner him and Cakey throws her candle at him to get his attention before punching him in the face, knocking him out. Button says that her anger issues were put to good use, which she also takes offense at. She asks the police how Ethan escaped. Category:Female Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Assets Category:Arms and Legs Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Contestants Category:Aquatic Avocados Category:Females Category:Teen Category:Heartbeats Category:Fan Favs